


It's My Time Now

by misswildfire



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that her parents have passed on, Chibiusa reflects on her ability to step into their shoes as the leader of Crystal Tokyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Time Now

**Author's Note:**

> written for GC's Secret Santa. mangaka-chan, I hope you enjoy this!

Chibiusa laid the bouquet of flowers on her parents’ grave, head bowed in respect. After many years of ruling Crystal Tokyo, from defending earth and her citizens, her parents had passed away quietly in their sleep, having lived a full life. It was now up to her to take on the mantle, to continue the work her parents and their guardians had begun. Taking a step back from the grave, she joined Helios, who had been respectfully waiting for her several steps away and begun walking back towards the castle.

Tomorrow was her coronation day, where she would officially become Neo Queen Small Lady Serenity, and take her mother’s place as ruler. She was nervous, unsure if she would able to live up to the great legacy that was her parents. It was a lot of pressure. At least her mother had her father to rule beside her. While she and Helios were together, and had been together for some time, they were not married, and thus, she would be the only one being crowned tomorrow. The logical part of her brain knew that he would still be there with her, every step of the way, would help her make decisions just like her father had with her mother, but emotionally it didn’t feel the same. Her mother had been training her for years to take over as Queen and Chibiusa knew deep down that she was capable of handling this role.

Waiting for her up ahead were her guardians, Pallas, Juno, Ceres and Vesta. Were they ready to take over from her mother’s guardians? She knew that her mother’s guardians would do everything while they were still able to continue to train the new generation, and to help protect Crystal Tokyo until it was there time to move on. She herself was also a capable fighter and she was just as talented with her Pink Crystal as her mother had been with the Silver Crystal. Her guardians had also been training with her mother’s for years and were capable fighters in their own right. Come to think of it, why was she worried at all? Her guardians were extremely capable, she was simply letting her worries and fears cloud her judgement.

She smiled as she looked at everyone who had gathered around her to support her. They all believed in her, she just needed to believe in them and herself. 


End file.
